


Nagachika

by ichikonohakko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ghoul, Kaneki has four different personalities including himself, Kuroneki, M/M, Multiplicity/Plurality, Sasaki Haise - Freeform, Shironeki - Freeform, and of course yamineki, mainly a self-indulgent fic really, my interpretation of the four sides of Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide knows exactly how to point out his lover out of himselves.</p>
<p>((Because others call him Nagachika, and he was the only one to call him by his preferred name))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagachika

i.

Hide decided that he liked Kaneki.

Yes, he decided to do just that. To like Kaneki. Every part of him.

Including this one.

“Heya, Kaneki.”

“Ah, good morning Nagachika!”

This was how he knew that this wasn’t his Kaneki. But he kept his smile and went over to the pantry to take one of the apples Kaneki hadn’t touched. “Mornin’! Where’s Kaneki?” He asked casually. The man smiled and hand over a plate of sunny-side up to Hide. “Asleep. He pulled an all-nighter last night and wouldn’t wake up no matter what I do. I’m Haise, by the way.”

Ah, he was in luck. Hide wouldn’t know what to do if it was Yami or Shiro.

“Oh thanks, Haise-san. Tell Kaneki that I’d be working until late night, will you?”

Haise-san smiled.

“Will do. Have fun at work, Nagachika!”

 

ii.

When he got home from work, Hide was surprised to find Kaneki lying down with his eyes open on the floor. The ceiling seemed to interest him more than the sound of doorbells. He knew that Kaneki usually get like this whenever he just finished a book and wanted to revel in his fantasy a bit longer.

But Hide appeared on top of him, smiling and touching his cheeks. “Heya, Kaneki.”

“Welcome home, Nagachika.”

Oh.

“I’m home,” Hide smiled, but then he sat on the sofa and not let his feet touch the ground. The blond let silence hang between the two of them for a long time before looking down at the figure on the floor once more, smiling kindly. “Shiro?” He chimed, earning a nod of confirmation from Kaneki. “Where is Kaneki?” Kaneki shook his head. “I don’t know, I think he is talking to Yami about something.”

Hide knew that they had some sort of dynamic with each other. Kaneki is the closest to Yami, despite the differences in their traits and personalities. Yami didn’t like Haise for whatever reason he never wanted to disclose and Haise spends a lot of his time talking and listening to Shiro while Shiro maintained an acquaintance-like relationship with Kaneki. Hide figured it out by himself and he felt almost proud.

“Well, I’m going to bed first. Come join me when you’re sleepy, Shiro.”

Shiro hummed, and it was only after Hide is fast asleep that the other joined him.

 

iii.

Hide woke up in the middle of the night to find Kaneki sitting on the railing of the balcony. The moon was big and the city looked beautiful. Their apartment was on the 14th floor and Hide felt that it was in nights like this that he can prove that his decision to get a high-rise apartment was the right one.

“Kaneki, can’t sleep?” Hide had his hands next to Kaneki’s hips, as if shielding him should he fall backwards. Kaneki didn’t budge and that was fine. Silence is considered a comfort in their relationship so Hide indulged.

But the silence kept on and Hide filled it with butterfly kisses on Kaneki’s arm, sliding up to his shoulder until the blond couldn’t reach him anymore. The silence continued, _then_ he realized that it wasn’t Kaneki that he had kissed.

(Because Kaneki would have been flustered while Shiro would just politely ask him to stop)

Hide didn’t jump back or anything like that. He just smiled and let the silence continue. It was then that Yami smiled towards him and kissed his cheek in return.

“Thank you, Nagachika.” And then they both spend the night looking at the stars.

 

iv.

Anteiku became his new favorite haunting this days. After all, Kaneki worked here and Hide decided to stay by his side this time.

This time? Was there ever another time?

Why would he think that?

But then Kaneki came with a cup of coffee, black with a dash of milk, caramel, and two spoonful of sugar. “Here, Hide, it’s not strong at all. Just like how you like it.” Hide smiled and kissed his cheek.

Kaneki burst red as he stuttered, embarrassed about public display of affections and Hide just _knew_ that this was _his_ Kaneki. The one he had fallen in love with. His childhood friend, now his lover.

His other parts mattered just as much. But he really loved the ‘Hide’ that came out of Kaneki’s lips more than the Nagachika the others had called him. Maybe there will come a time when everyone else would come to call him Hide, too.

 

(And by then Hide would have loved  _all_ of everyone that is Kaneki Ken, not just the one who grew up with him)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Roles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311414) by [ichikonohakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko)




End file.
